


那年，夏

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regret, Zach is a dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 那年夏天，是最好的夏天，也是最壞的夏天。那年夏季，是戀愛的季節，也是絕望的季節。那年夏日，是希望的日子，也是墜落的日子。那年夏時，是光明的時節，也是黑暗的時節。那是他生命的盛春，也是他生命的寒冬。





	1. 那年初夏

**Author's Note:**

> 這會是短篇。
> 
> AND I DO NOT OWN THESE BOYS.

[一]

那年夏天，是最好的夏天，也是最壞的夏天。那年夏季，是戀愛的季節，也是絕望的季節。那年夏日，是希望的日子，也是墜落的日子。那年夏時，是光明的時節，也是黑暗的時節。那是他生命的盛春，也是他生命的寒冬。

一切都始於 _ 那年 _ 夏天。

身為Quinto企業的接班人，Zach很早就懂得如何在生意場上扮演一個好的角色。然而，他恨透這些。他痛恨人們戴著面具，他也痛恨自己必須戴著面具。他痛恨自己無法將面具卸下，因為他天殺的就是無法將面具拿下。他有太多敵人，他不能讓他們看到自己的弱點。

不，他不能冒險。

這是他的命運，他逃不了。

然而，一切都在他遇見那金髮尤物後改變了。

他，逃跑了。

他逃進有著蔚藍海岸般雙眸的懷抱裡，那雙美麗的眸子世間罕見，Zach從未見過有著如此空靈雙眼以及如此美麗的心靈。

他的名字，是Chris Pine。一個十八歲的大學生。他既年輕又聰穎，他有著最明亮的笑容、真誠的心。他是Zach最珍貴的朋友，也許是唯一一個。他們成了戀人。他也是上帝有史以來最美的造物。

他們在那年夏天遇見，在那年夏天熱戀，卻也在那年夏天分別。

 

一切都因為他。

他是一個花花公子，這是他的面具，也許也有點真實的自己在裡頭。

他累了。這個世界，這些事業，這些人，這些保鑣，還有他生活的步調……他再也無法忍受，他想逃，非常想，即便是自己的家人，他也想要逃離。

他需要的，只不過是休息。

於是，他逃了。

他與Chris在酒吧相遇，他請了Chris飲料並且問他要不要跟他來一炮。Chris答應了。是晚，他們盡情縱慾，一遍又一遍。Chris是個害羞的人，一次又一次令Zach想要將他吃乾抹淨。他們在廁所裡做愛，在無燈無光的小巷弄裡做愛，在Zach的車子裡做愛，在飯店的床上、地上以及浴室裡做愛……

很久之後，當他們跨越了大西洋，Chris才告訴Zach，那是他的第一次。

他們到了義大利的一個平靜的小鎮。

Zach用Chris的名義買了一棟位在樹林裡面的房子，出於一些私心，也為了躲避家裡的追查，他告訴Chris這是用租的。

他們愛極了林木，他們很享受在這裡的生活。

某天晚上，月光打在Chris的臉龐，讓他看起來更加美麗。Zach正在Chris的身體裡。他看著身下正被他穿刺的男人，看著身下正在呻吟的男人。

這些呻吟聲，這些觸碰，這緊緻的感覺，還有那些眼淚……都讓Zach想要辣手摧花。

「噢天啊……天啊……太……太大力……Zach，我……我想要射了……」

「在沒有我允許的情況下，你不准射。」

「Zach……求你……我想射……」

「我不准。」

Chris的表情變得更加可口。被他頂得快要受不了，又被他禁止射精的Chris眼眶中佈滿眼淚，雙頰泛紅，一副楚楚可憐的樣子，讓Zach想要更多。

Zach用力地頂，然後全數噴發在金法尤物的身體裡。

  
  



	2. 今秋

[二]

Zach再度來到義大利。

 

自從他與Chris分手並將他丟在這，已經過了快二十年的時光。

 

最近，Zach常常想起Chris。這二十年間他幾乎沒有想過這個人，直到最近。

 

他想起了那道燦爛的笑容，想起了他柔軟的金髮，想起了他柔軟的身體，想起了那些絲質的印花衫，想起了——那年的悸動。

 

二十年間，他沒想起過那張臉，是因為他逼自己不去想；現在，那張臉忽然從他的心底浮現，就像那窗外的枯葉，突然被風吹起。

 

他花了一些時間理清了自己的心。

 

這二十年間他沒再對誰心動過，肉體的關係有，卻沒有人像那年夏天的Chris那般令他動情。

 

他突然很想知道Chris現在怎麼樣，但他只記得Chris的名字卻不記得姓，這使得找人變得困難。後來，他想起了那年夏天的義大利，因此，他故地重遊。

 

他從來沒想過自己會回來這個義大利的小鎮，也許是因為這個小鎮有太多與Chris一起的天殺回憶。

 

也許當初離開Chris是個錯誤決定，但木已成舟，又能如何？而說不定Chris已經結婚了。

哈！Chris也許已經是個已婚男人。

Zach覺得很糟，不是因為他仍然單身，而是因為Chris。Zach後悔，他當時真的不應該那樣對待他。Zach知道他錯了，當時他上了車，心中有個聲音要他「下車，回到小木屋去，不然你餘生都會後悔。」

那一瞬間，他真的想回到小木屋去。但當他看到手機裡都是Chris的連環call之後，他感到極為惱怒。

 

「求我？去你的！」然後他就離開了。

那棟房子變成了Zach留給Chris的分手禮，算是Chris陪了他一個夏天的酬勞。

 

於是二十年過去了。

Zach不知道Chris怎麼樣了，在他打了Chris巴掌就揚長而去、上飛機回到美國，在家族企業中找到了自己的位置。

Zach將車停在鎮上，因為那個木屋位於林中，沒有車進得去。

Zach走進林中。

樹木看起來與昔時無別，小徑充滿了落葉，空氣與夏日有別，這並不奇怪，因為如今已是秋天。

即便小徑有些難走，Zach還是走到了目的地。

房子看起來與以前一樣，只是有些舊了。Chris有可能在自己拋棄他之後，丟下這房子離開嗎？

Zach打開房門，他納悶為何房門沒鎖，後來他決定忽略這件事，將燈打開，然後被這間房子看起來與二十年前一樣這件事給驚訝，而且房子擺設除了沒有更動之外，還很……乾淨。他們當年的合照還掛在牆上，沙發、椅子、桌子都仍沒變。所以，Zach推斷，Chris並沒有把這間Zach用他名義買的房子賣掉。

Zach走進廚房，看見餐桌上放了一些新鮮食物。

難道Chris仍然住在這裡嗎？

Zach又走到臥室，他看見床上放著一些衣服，便拿起一件。

「這件的尺寸不對，Chris的肩寬沒這麼大。」他想。

Chris的肩膀對於一個男人而言，算是小的，不過他的性感不因此而減分，反而因此更加可人。

「不知道為何他要買這件，丹寧並不適合他，太過樸素了。」Zach記得自己買過很多衣服給Chris，多數的衣服都是印花圖案，因為Chris很適合，他有著超級名模的身材，實在不應該隱藏。

Chris的身體……

那時Chris是多麼的天真啊……

Zach喜歡看Chris因為被他操得厲害而流的眼淚。

Zach的目光從床到地上，再從地上到牆上。他撕裂Chris的衣服多少次？又有多少次他將Chris推到牆上，扒開他的衣服，然後用力的操他？

但，Zach知道，自己已經把這段美妙的往事給搞砸。

「好像哪裡不對勁……」Zach心忖。從他進門之後，就一直覺得有個地方不對，可是說不上來。

然後，他走出屋外，他不知道原因，但他就是想往外走。

 

好像有什麼在呼喚他……

——他從階梯上滑了一跤。

 

******

 

Zach打開雙眼。

他知道自己現在正躺在床上，房間沒有開燈，有點暗，窗外也是暗的，所以現在應該是晚上了。

Zach記得自己往外面走去，然後……對，他跌跤了，而他現在躺在床上，會是Chris將他移過來的嗎？Zach想不到更好的答案。

接著，他覺得有人正往房間走來，那個人打開門，然後開了燈。

Zach覺得無法呼吸。

是Chris，他穿著深藍色的印花襯衫，配著一件卡其褲。就像從前一樣。

Zach幾乎就要跳下床。

Chris看著他，似乎有點驚訝。

「Chris？」

「嘿！」Chris笑了，「感覺好點嗎？」

「嗯，大概吧。」

「這樣很好。」

「嘿！……嗯……好久不見。」

「是啊，真的好久不見。」

「你沒有……離開這裡過嗎？」

「沒有，嗯……我……我無法離開這裡。」Chris的神情變得有點陰鬱，有點……

哀傷。

Zach下床，走近Chris。

他給了他一個擁抱。

Chris只是站在那兒，讓Zach抱他。

「噢天啊！Chris，我很抱歉，我很抱歉……」他將自己的臉埋在Chris的肩上，「噢天啊，我不知道自己是如此思念你，Chris，Chris，我愛你，我好愛好愛你，我真是個大白癡才會離開你……」

那一刻，Chris無法說話。

「求你說些話，你可以責怪我，這是我應得的，你也可以打我，就像二十年前我打了你一樣。」

Chris嘆了氣。

Zach看著Chris。

「Chris，你看起來就如從前一樣，而我如今已是個54歲的男人了。」

 

他竟浪費了二十年。

「Zach，我……我在這裡等你好久了，我不曉得如何聯繫你，而我也沒有任何辦法與機會聯繫你……」

「我很抱歉沒有接你電話，Chris，我當時正值氣頭，我失去了控制，我知道我是個不好的情人，也是一個大笨蛋，才會花這麼天殺久的時間去知道， **我愛你** ，而我 **_依然_ ** **愛你** 。」

「謝謝你，這對我很重要。」Chris笑了，說，「我早已原諒你，我無法恨你。」

「你仍然愛我嗎？」

「當然，我永遠愛著你，我愛你到永遠。」

「所以你才沒有離開這裡嗎？」

「不全然是，」他說，「也許，也許吧，我只是不知道你會不會突然回來，這很笨，但我成功了，你現在在這，對吧？」

「你這個笨蛋，就像以前一樣傻。」

「愛著一個拋棄我將近二十年的人？嗯，我真的是個笨蛋。」

「你怎麼生活的呀？你有工作嗎？」

「我現在不太想談這件事，還不是時候，Zach，看到你實在太好了，真的，我，我無法控制我的眼淚，我的天啊，你回來了，為什麼你不早一點回來？」

「我的錯。」

「你知道的，我不會也不肯責怪你，噢天啊，我好想你，我真的真的好想你，我想念你的氣息，想念你的黑髮，想念你的聲音，想念你的擁抱……」

Chris撫摸著Zach黑白參差的花髮。

 

「我也是，噢，寶貝，別哭……」

「Zach，抱住我，緊緊抱住我，別再離開我……」

「Chris，我要帶你回美國，我們可以結婚，然後一起生活。」

Chris只是看著Zach，然後又再度嘆息。

「怎麼了？寶貝？」

「Zach，我真的很希望能夠與你廝守，但我不能，我再也不能了。」

「為什麼？你結婚了？」

「不是這樣的，Zach，我真的很不想對你說這些，但我真的無法跟你一起走。」

「因為我把你丟在這嗎？」

「噢，Zach，我現在真的不想說這些，我們不能有個美好時光嗎？」

「當然可以。」

「我希望你能夠抱著我。」

「當然，寶貝。你想到床上去嗎？」

「好。」

Chris躺在床上，任由Zach奪去他們身上的衣服。Chris觸碰Zach的臉頰與髮絲，Zach握住他的手，說：「白髮很多對吧？我老了。」

「我不在乎，當我愛上你的時候，就已經想到這樣的一天。我真 _ 希望 _ 我能與你一同變老。」

「我真是個糟糕的情人對吧？」

「是啊，也許。但，你是我的初戀，也是我今生唯一愛的人。」

「我愛你直到我死亡的那一刻。」

「我愛你，即使死亡也不能斬斷我對你的愛……」

 

Zach輕碰Chris的臉頰，將他的淚水拭去，然後給了他身下的男人一個輕柔的吻。

多年的分別，他們再次翻雲覆雨。

Zach想問Chris為何說無法與他在一起，但他決定將這個疑問留到明天早上。

在他睡著之前，他聽到Chris唸了一首詩：

_ Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. _

_ Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes. _

_ Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. _

_ What is it else? a madness most discreet, _

_ A choking gall and a preserving sweet. _

然後他含笑入睡。


	3.  前塵與今日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach是個混蛋。

[三]

「不，Zach，你聽我說——」Chris大叫。

「為何你總是要跟那個商店店員調情？我真的不解！」Zach很生氣，他很不喜歡看見Chris跟人調情，而這發生了大概十五次。

「我沒有！我沒有跟Ricardo調情！」

「所以他叫Ricardo，」Zach說，「真不敢相信！」

「我的老天，Zach，你真是瘋了！你根本不聽我說甚麼！」Chris說，「自從你說你不喜歡我進城，我就兩個月沒去了！你也一樣！我們叫商店送東西給我們，然後他們就派人送過來，這真是個令人難以置信的隱居生活！我們已經沒有與外人接觸天殺的快兩個月了！我根本不知道他們會讓Ricardo過來！而我跟他只是在聊天，因為他也天殺的兩個月沒有看到我們了！Zach，這到底是甚麼？當你說你想要一個平靜的生活，我同意你並且跟著你，因為我愛你，所以我可以跟著你隨風漂流，但不是像這樣！你總是認為我與別人調情，先是Karl，現在是Ricardo，認真？你到底在想甚麼！」

「Ricardo喜歡你，你看不出來嗎？我討厭這樣，你是我的，沒有人可以搶走你。為何你不懂我的感受？為何你總是如此靠近那些想要你的人？你是白癡嗎？」

「你在講什麼鬼！」Chris也開始生氣，「我除了我自己之外不屬於誰！我與任何我想要交朋友的人交朋友！Ricardo人很好，所以我跟他作朋友，而你不能阻止我！」

「好，好，很好，做任何你想做的事吧，我受夠這些了！現在，我要離開這裡，我已經受夠這些無謂的爭吵，Chris，我厭倦你了。」Zach走向臥房，拿了車鑰匙。

「什麼？厭倦？Zach，你不能這樣對我！」Chris想拉住Zach的手卻被揮開。

Zach到門口了，他甚至不在乎Chris說了些甚麼。他失去理智，且不打算再理這坨屎。

「房子是你的。」他說，「就當謝謝你陪了我整個夏天。」

 

「你……我不是娼妓！我不要房子！」

 

「不然你想要什麼？一千萬？一億？你開口吧！我都給得起。」

 

「我只要你冷靜聽我說——」

 

「呵。」他不耐煩地笑了，隨便拿了一張支票就丟在地上。

 

他轉身要離開，然而Chris抓住他的左手，他無法離開。Zach再也受不了，他連看都不看一眼，推了Chris就走。

Zach憤怒地離開了樹林，當他上了停在鎮上的車時，他打開手機，卻看到Chris天殺的一堆未接來電。

一陣嫌惡湧上心頭。

 

「求我？去你的！」 然後他就開走了。

 

***

  
  


-今日-

 

「嘿！Zach，我真的很抱歉，當時我真的不應該對你說那些狗屎話。你知道，我也失去理智了。」Chris躺在Zach的胸口，一如以往。

Zach親了他，「看，Chris寶貝，我也很抱歉，我是個混蛋，我只是不喜歡看見你跟那些對你有所求的人說話。」

「我很高興你說了這些。」他親吻Zach，「我當時對你很生氣，因為我不喜歡你不信任我，而且你說我在『調情』，但我沒有。」

「事實上，我是有點厭倦當時的生活，但我知道你喜歡那樣的日子。」

「你真的是個白癡，你應該告訴我的，但你沒有，反而是對我大呼小叫，你真的很混蛋。」

「是啊！我是個能讓你呻吟且高潮的混蛋。」Zach探尋Chris的雙球與陰莖，讓Chris忍不住叫出聲來。

然而，Chris推開了他的手。

「Zach……」他說，「我很高興你對我道歉，而我真的希望你知道，我希望你對我承諾一件事。」 

「什麼事，寶貝？」 

「無論發生甚麼，都不要失去你的意志。」

「為什麼你要說這些？」 

 

Chris親吻了 Zach的唇，「親愛的，記得我說的，來，我需要你的承諾。」

「我承諾，我不會失去我的意志。」

「很好。」

Zach在Chris的笑容中發現了一絲傷感。

「寶貝？」

「Zach……」

**再見。**

Zach不知道為何Chris要對他說再見，但他無法問清楚，因為突然來的地震讓整間房子搖晃不已。

「Chris！Chris！」他大叫。

他所能記得的最後一件事情，就是Chris突然從他的雙臂中消失。

 

***

 

Zach睜開他的雙眼，朝四周看了看。

他想他現在絕對是在一間醫院。 

而一個高大的男人就站在他的床邊。Zach知道這個人，他是Chris的朋友，Karl。 

「醒了？」Karl問。

「為何我在這？對了……是地震！Chris在哪裡？他還好嗎？」

Karl忍不住眉毛上翹。

「你在說甚麼？Chris？」Karl語帶輕蔑。

「他原本與我在一起，我們在床上。」

「我想你應該是腦震盪了吧，沒差，你罪有應得。」

「不好意思？」Zach不懂，所有的事情都好奇怪，「我想我知道了，Chris跟你在一起了對吧？我應該要想到的，你是他的男朋友或丈夫，對吧？」

Zach後悔自己回到這個天殺小鎮，他時在不該跟Chris說他有多想念他，他是多麼愛他，現在這些感覺超級白癡。

Karl輕蔑地看著他。

「我錯了嗎？」

現在換Karl生氣了，「我真的很想揍你，但我不想，因為我不想要碰到像你一樣噁心的人。但，讓我告訴你，」他幾乎要對Zach大叫，「Chris，已經，過世了。Chris過世快要二十年了你這狗娘養的！」

「你說甚麼？」這人到底在說甚麼鬼話？「我說，Karl先生，我不在乎你怎樣罵我，但你怎麼敢說那些？Chris沒死，在地震前他正與我在一起！」

「根本沒有甚麼地震！」他叫道，「我發現你躺在地上，而階梯上有你的血！然後就像我說的，他已經死了！他死了他媽快要二十年了！」

「什麼？你一定是在騙我！」 

「我騙你幹嘛？對我有好處？我還更想往你那張噁心的臉上打幾拳。天殺的，我很想要揍你想很久了，聽著，即便是二十年過去，你仍然不信任他，你覺得他是一個混蛋就像你一樣嗎？才不，操！」 

「他真的……死了？」Zach現在才開始相信。

 

不，他不敢相信。

「讓我跟你說吧你這狗娘養的，二十年前，我接了Chris打來的電話，我很高興他打給我，因為我已經天殺的兩個月沒有他的消息！然後，你知道嗎？他以為我是你，他叫我『Zach』。」Karl說得很激動，「我知道他一定是打錯電話，但那不重要，我知道你對他做了甚麼，因為他說『Zach，Zach，天啊你終於接電話了……求求你回來，求求你……我，我看不見……我站不起來……，我，我動不了……我的頭好痛……血，我流血了……好多……』我很緊張，所以我問他在哪裡，他告訴我是甚麼義大利的小鎮，我告訴他別睡著，我正趕過去，但是我能聽見的，只有『我真的很抱歉，Zach……我愛——』接著，再也沒有聲音了。我報了警，然後我馬上飛到這個天殺的地方，但即便有警察幫忙，卻仍花了兩天才找到他在哪裡，而我找到的，是一具冰冷的屍體，我操，他死了。這所有事情我都怪在你身上，操你媽！」 

Zach說不出話。

**Chris……死了？**

**Chris打給他是為了求救……**

**而他選擇忽視……**

**如果當時他接起電話，也許Chris……**

**天啊！**

**是他** **_推了_ ** **Chris。**

**是他殺了Chris，** **_他殺了他。_ **

**_他殺了自己的愛人。_ **

 

**_他殺死了深愛著自己的人。_ **

Zach呼嘯。他無法停止大叫，無法停止痛苦。

 

直到護士給他打了鎮靜劑。

  
  



	4. 白色山丘

[四]

「Chris，那是你嗎？」Zach看著眼前的人，那金棕色的短髮，窄窄的肩膀，瘦長的雙腿……這熟悉的背影，他永遠不會忘記。

這是他愛的人的背影。

「Chris？」

Zach上前，想要觸碰那人的肩膀，然而當他碰到的那一瞬間，那人兒的身體整個癱倒他的身上。

冰冷，僵硬。

Zach回想起過去無數回的歡愉，他總是令Chris在他懷裡癱倒喘息。回想起Chris因為高潮而無力的雙腿，Zach總是低下頭來親吻Chris的唇。那紅如蘋果的雙頰，那雙清澈靈動的藍色海洋，體溫和著汗水與性愛過後的氛圍，他總是喜歡在這時刻再次入侵愛人的敏感點，愛人的皺眉總是能令Zach再次硬挺起來……

然而今看花月渾相似，安得情懷似昔時？如今他懷中的Chris，已經乾涸的黑色血跡從額頭沿伸到他的喉結，他的雙眼無神，原本應該空靈的眼眸，原本清澈得美麗的藍色，如今只剩下無法對焦的灰黑──

_ 「不──！」 _

Zach驚醒。

他環顧四週，這裡是醫院。他還在醫院裡，剛剛的，只是一場噩夢。可是這個夢境真實得令他無法分辨，真實得令他渾身冷汗。

「Chris……對不起……真的對不起……」Zach摀住自己的臉，只要回想到Chris臨終前的無助，還有剛剛那場夢境的，他失去靈魂的雙眼，Zach的心就難以忍受。

好痛。

好痛……

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Zach很幸運，他的病情不算太嚴重。

 

一兩個禮拜後，他就出院了。

 

住院期間，Karl雖然不想理他，卻還是三不五時到醫院探望他。Zach知道Karl是個嘴硬心軟的人，他拜託Karl，帶他到Chris長眠之處，他想要悼念已逝的愛人。Karl滿臉不情願，但是只要一想到Chris深深愛著他，他就無法不對這個始作俑者寬容。

「你有甚麼需要，都可以跟我說，我就在屋子裡。」Karl說完就轉身離去。

他們將Chris埋在離屋子不遠的地方，一個小長滿白色蘆葦的山丘上，上面除了墓碑，還有一棵松樹就長在旁邊。

「他們真是愛開玩笑，是吧？白色山丘跟松樹，哈！」

長眠在松樹旁的Chris Pine……

「不過也只有如此才能符合你熱愛文學的性情。」

Zach俯下身，看了看那陳舊的墓碑。

Christopher Whitelaw Pine長眠於此。

該死的，他的心向是遭受重擊一般。

Zach撫摸那墓碑上的刻字，上面竟然還刻了一段詩句：

_ Since brass, nor stone, nor earth, nor boundless sea, _

_ But sad mortality o'er-sways their power,  _

_ How with this rage shall beauty hold a plea,  _

_ Whose action is no stronger than a flower?  _

 

_ O, how shall summer's honey breath hold out  _

_ Against the wreckful siege of battering days,  _

_ When rocks impregnable are not so stout,  _

_ Nor gates of steel so strong, but Time decays? _

 

_ O fearful meditation! where, alack,  _

_ Shall Time's best jewel from Time's chest lie hid? _

_ Or what strong hand can hold his swift foot back?  _

_ Or who his spoil of beauty can forbid?  _

 

_   O, none, unless this miracle have might, _

_   That in black ink my love may still shine bright.  _

「『 _ 怎樣強壯的手才能挽回他快速的腳步？ _

_ 或者可以禁止他將美麗摧毀？ _

_ 噢！沒有人，除了奇蹟可以， _

_ 我的愛在墨水裡仍能永久發光。 _ 』莎士比亞的十四行詩，真可惡，為何我讀出其中的諷刺？Chris，這是你的安排吧！你說過你死後要在墓碑上刻上你最喜歡的詩句，我從未問過是哪首，我真是個混帳，我竟不關心你的喜好……難道你最愛的詩竟是這首嗎？多麼諷刺啊……」

Zach靠著墓碑坐了下來。

「我到底都做了些甚麼……Chris，如果你能聽到我的聲音，你能夠回應我嗎？你能夠給我一點回應嗎？天殺的，我對不起你，是我害了你，我們從來不該相遇，我們不該認識……」

我們真不應該相識，對吧？

哈……


	5. Chapter 5

[五]

Zach翻看著Chris的遺物。

他的遺物裡，除了衣服，大部分都是書。

那是Pine夫婦從美國寄過來這裡的，因為Chris之死的緣故，他們不想再看到這些東西，睹物思人只會更疼，於是就都託給Karl幫忙處理。Karl也就每年會造訪這個義大利小鎮一段時間，算是陪陪他的好朋友吧。

 

Zach拿起Chris的日記本，該死，他有日記本，為何當時他渾然不覺？

 

**「在酒吧看到他的第一眼我就愛上他了。」**

 

**「爸媽會為此把我打斷腿的，但我永遠不後悔我跟他來到這裡。」**

 

**「為什麼會這樣？為什麼我覺得我們越來越遠……」**

……他竟然都沒有察覺Chris當時的心思。

 

是啊，Chris一直都是個心思細膩的人，他的感傷總是隱藏得很好……

Zach走到餐桌前，拿起了酒。這時Karl走了過來，看到眼前的景象，手抱胸前嘆了口氣。

「原來你看到日記本了，那麼你更應該羞愧。」Karl酸言酸語。

 

當初他整理遺物時，這本日記讓他有殺人的衝動，若不是他根本不知道Chris的對象是誰，他早就把Zach揪出來海扁。

「說真的，我實在不喜歡你。」Karl說，「而且我真的很忙，為了你，我放下自己的事情，在這裡多留了一段時間。」

「我自己可以，你回去吧！」Zach想將杯子裡的烈酒一飲而盡，Karl阻止了他。

「借酒澆愁非好漢，你不應該喝酒來逃避痛苦，你做了就是做了，最痛苦的還是Chris，你無法彌補他甚麼。」

「我不是想要逃避痛苦，我只是想，只是想，看看醉酒的時候能否夢到他。」就像他昏迷時所做的夢境，那是多麼真實。

Karl將Zach手中的酒瓶酒杯搶了過去，他正經八百地看著Zach。

Zach一臉茫然。

Karl知道眼前的這人絕對沒有如此頹廢過，以他的個性，絕對不容許自己頹廢至此，所以，這個混蛋也許真的有在悔過。

「唉！」Karl嘆了口氣。

Zach沒有說話。

「老實說，我原本不想答應他這麼多事情，可是他是Chris，是我的好友，我也只能答應他。」

聽到關鍵字，Zach馬上回神，聚焦在Karl臉上。

「你說甚麼？Chris怎麼？」

「說真的，我覺得你摔死是你家的事情，不過我不能見死不救，所以我還是送你去醫院；我大可以把你丟在那裡不管，可是Chris不讓我這麼做。」

「你說什麼？我聽不懂。」什麼Chris不他這麼做？

「Chris每天都在我耳朵旁邊嘮嘮叨叨，我怎麼能不順他的意呢！就像現在，他正在你身後對我做鬼臉。」自己都是鬼了還做鬼臉。

「你……」Zach瞇起雙眼，把Karl的話再思考一遍。他不相信，應該是自己喝多了。

「別想太多，事情不複雜，很簡單。」Karl嘆了口氣，「你們這兩個混蛋欠我太多，好，我告訴你，我的體質特殊，能夠與不同世界的人溝通。所以，我看得見Chris。」

「甚麼？！」

「我看得見Chris，天殺的他一直都在這裡等你！煩死了可以了吧！Chris，滿意了吧！你太心軟了應該讓這混──」

話還沒說完，Karl就被Zach抓住。

「你怎麼辦到的？要怎麼才能看到他？要怎麼才能跟他說話？」Zach瞪大眼睛，激動地說。

「你冷靜點，」這傢伙頹靡這麼多天，現在居然這麼有力氣，「握槽你們兩個一起晃我是怎樣！夠了！再煩我就回美國喔Chris！」

此話一出，嚇得Zach放開了手。

Karl按按自己的肩膀，無奈地表示：「你們同時搖晃我，真的讓我這個老人吃不消。尤其Chris你竟然還坐在我的肩膀上！欺負人啊！」

Zach瞪大眼睛看著眼前的Karl。

難道真如他所說的，Chris在這裡？

這到底怎麼一回事？


	6. Chapter 6

[六] 

Karl抓抓頭，不太耐煩地看著身邊的空位。

「我初次來的時候，還沒有看見他。一直到第三年，我來這裡替他掃墓的時候才感應到他的存在。」他回想。

第一年，他跟Chris的家人一同來到這理處理他的後事。

第二年，他跟Katie一起來。

第三年開始，他獨自前來。

而就是在這一年，他感應到了Chris的存在。他就靜靜地，站在門邊看著Karl，不發一語。

而當Karl發覺Chris的存在時，也嚇了一跳。

那不是他第一次見到鬼魂，可是卻讓他很驚訝。

「我當時以為Chris已經走了。我不是第一次見鬼，可是當我那年沒看到Chris時，就認定他已經離開了……因此，在第三年我才會如此訝異。」

「我問他：『你怎麼會在這裡？』或者，『你怎麼還在這裡？』，我記不清楚我問了什麼，總之是這樣。」

「這混小子說，他一直都在這裡，沒有到哪裡去。」

「我問他，那麼我先前怎麼都沒有看到你？也沒有感應到你？」

「他說：『因為我不忍心看見我的父母、家人，所以之前我都躲起來了。』真是……渾小子都敢跑來義大利，不敢面對家人。」他吐槽。

Zach聽得一愣一愣。

「Chris這小子，一直在這裡等你。他只知道你的名字，但不知道你的姓氏。所以我也無從替他查起。」Karl說，「他不跟我一起回美國，說想要在這裡等你，說不定哪一天你會想起他，你會回來。然後他就會跟著你，跟你一同回去。」不過一等就是二十年。

Zach語塞。

他因為一時的氣妒害了他的愛人，頭也不回就是二十年。他怎麼知道這二十年間，Chris在這裡都是怎麼一個人度過的？

歲月漫長，死後的時光可說是無線停止。那他又是如何一個人度過的？這二十年漫長的歲月，他一個人……

「我操，Chris你不要講這些話，什麼沒什麼？明明就很有什麼！」

「他說了什麼？」Zach激動地問。他抓著Karl的手，希望聽到他的轉述。

Karl不太想理他，卻還是轉述給他聽。

「小書呆子說，至少他現在看到你了，至少，你知道他的等候了。我操，這不公平！」他呲牙裂嘴地說。

Zach哭了。這二十年來他沒有哭過，如今卻哭了。

除了自責，有更多的是不捨。

他跪下，朝Karl旁邊的空位那兒問：「Chris，我們回去，好不好？」

跟我一起回去吧，好嗎？

Zach覺得似乎有一陣風，從他面前吹過，來到他的身後。

Karl嘆氣。

「小子走到你後面抱著你呢。」頭還貼在Zach的頸側，「我說你們不要都哭啊！」真想閃邊去。

Zach的右手摸了摸自己的左肩，想要觸碰什麼，然而卻只能由掌變成拳，什麼也摸不到。

他哭得更厲害了。


	7. Chapter 7

[七]

Zach打電話到美國去交代一些事情，Karl挑完一些蔬果之後比了手勢給Zach，要他上車。

噢，還有讓跟在Zach身邊的Chris也一起上車。

他們是下山來補貨的，因為比預期待得久的關係，勢必需要補些糧食回去。

他們還沒有想好要怎麼處理Chris的事情。

畢竟，Zach已經知道Chris的存在了，Chris也算是與Zach相認了，那麼要怎麼處理呢？Karl建議可以遷葬，燒成骨灰帶回美國去，可是這需要家人同意，Chris的家人如果看到Zach應該會二度傷害。

Chris則是覺得不用那麼麻煩，他直接跟著Zach回去就好。可是Zach希望能夠把Chris也帶回美國去。

 

三方僵持不下。

這時Karl突然急煞車，「我操！」

「怎麼了？」Zach被嚇得驚魂未定。

「那樹上有人！好像受傷了，我們快去救他！」於是兩人竄下了車，還沒來得及救下那人，那人就自己從樹上摔了下來。

Karl這時看到一個靈體從那個身體中站起，朝著光源走去。

他大叫，「等等！先等一下！」說不定還有救，但是那人還是朝著光源走去。

Karl跪了下來，想說替那人急救，說不定能夠把靈魂拉回來。但是在他診斷的短短幾秒鐘，那個靈魂已經走進光源，消失不見了。

「該死！這人還有救的！」

Zach也跪在那屍體的旁邊，「我的天！」

「啥？」Karl瞄了他一眼，只見Zach驚訝地看著那個屍體。

Karl再次把目光聚集在那個屍體上，「我操！」這根本是Chris吧？

也長得太像！

「Chris，你過來看一下，這個人好像你！」Karl對還在車上的Chris說，「你不用怕，那個光源已經消失了，你不用怕被捲進去。」

Chris怕被捲進光圈去，這樣他就無法再跟Zach見面，所以剛剛一直待在車上。

現在他下了車，走近兩人。

Karl向他招手，「你看，長得跟你一模一樣！真是嚇到我了！」

Chris也一臉驚奇的樣子。他不自覺伸手想要去摸一摸那人的臉，雖然他知道摸不到。然而，在他碰觸那具屍體的瞬間，一道光將他拉了進去。

「Chris！」Karl大叫。

Zach立刻問：「發生什麼事了？」他什麼也看不到，非常緊張。

「我操！」Karl也不敢相信這種事情會發生，「如果我猜的沒錯，也許我們剛剛的討論都可以迎刃而解……」

「到底怎麼了？Chris怎麼了？」Zach焦急地搖晃Karl的肩膀。

「快打電話叫救護人員過來吧！Chris的魂魄被這具剛死的屍體吸進去了。我要開始替他CPR，你快打電話！」

Zach還是很疑惑，不過從他回到這塊土地就開始遇到許多不可思議的事情，也許Karl說的是對的。

一番折騰後，在救護人員來之前，那具屍體在Karl的急救後變成一名受傷的患者。Karl拿起掉落在地上的，這個酷似Chris的人的皮夾，拿出身分證一看。

「他叫Jake Hardin。」Karl對還在懵的Zach說，「Chris以後的身分。」

「……」


	8. Chapter 8

[八]

Zach跟Karl睜大眼睛看著躺在病床上剛剛張開眼睛的人。

「我操，連眼睛的顏色都一樣藍，見鬼！」Karl大聲叫道。

「Chris……你是Chris嗎？」Zach握住那隻還在吊點滴的手，那雙手有點冰涼，但他實實地握著。

那雙美麗的藍色雙眼咕溜咕溜地轉，把病房都看了個遍。

最後，他定睛在Zach緊握住他的雙手。

「Zach……Karl……我……我怎麼會？」

「我的天你真的是Chris！」Karl鬆了口氣，「我可以無遺憾了。」看向旁邊那個老頭，暴躁的人嘆了口氣，默默退出病房外，打算去買個咖啡提提神，畢竟Chris這樣也昏迷了兩天，讓他們提心吊膽。

畢竟，如果這具身體死了，Chris有很大的機會也回不來。萬幸的是，這個叫Jake的年輕人身體撐了過去，Chris也就可以用他的身分繼續活下去。

續前緣。

「Chris你不要說話，你不要說話……」Zach激動地看著病懨懨的戀人，他死了二十年，二十年內作幽魂等待自己，如今終於重回人間……Zach內心的激動無法言表。

Chris至此已經明白，自己重回人間。

看著眼前已經鬢髮斑白的愛人，憔悴的面容令他心疼。

「Zach……噢Zach……」他身出另一隻手，撫摸Zach粗糙的臉頰。

這是他二十年來最想做的事：再次撫摸愛人的臉，如同過去纏綿時，他會輕撫，他會捧住然後深吻的那張臉。

「噢Chris，Chris，Chris……你活了，你活了，真是太好了……」Zach的眼淚已經止不住，淚水滴落在Chris的被子上跟手背上。

溫暖。

「噢你別哭呀……從前你都不哭的……」他說，「我回到人世間，能夠與你再次重聚，為何要哭呢？噢Zach，抱我，抱我……」

Zach小心抱住Chris，Chris輕拍Zach的背。這個當年意氣風發的男人，如今像個小孩子一樣在他懷裡哭泣。

「別哭了，別哭了……」

「好，我不哭不哭。」

「Zach，噢你真的好溫暖……」他感受著戀人的體溫，彷彿又回到從前的日子。

「你也是，你終於有了溫度，不再是一陣風，或是我夢裡的影……」

「感謝上帝，讓我又能與你相遇。」他笑了，叫人不哭自己卻哭了，「Zach，你這次不要再放手了，不要再推開我了，好不……」Chris哭得唏哩嘩啦的，Zach也是。

「當然，我怎麼可能會再那樣做？讓我彌補你，噢Chris……」Zach同樣也哭得很厲害，整張老臉都哭醜了。

站在門口的Karl輕輕關上門。

這兩個人，也許不用他再操煩了吧？

只希望Chris能夠再次幸福。


	9. Chapter 9

[九]

Zach、Chris跟Karl三人一同回到美國。

 

當然，Chris用的是Jake的身分回去的。他們都還不敢跟Chris的家人說這件事情。因為Chris還沒做好準備，而且他也不想讓Zach遭受家人責難——雖然他本人願意，但Chris不想。

 

於是安生日子也過了一年左右。

 

他們結婚了。

 

Zach親吻著他最愛的人。雖然這具身體是另一個人的，可是各方面都像極了Chris。

 

包含敏感。

 

Chris又在他的刺激下達到頂峰。

 

他癱軟在老公的身上。Zach雖然已經半百，可是體力依舊勇猛，常常將他操得使不上力。

 

Zach又舔弄他的耳後，他就喜歡看Chris怕癢的模樣。

 

手也不安分地再次探入……

 

｢Zach……不要……好累……｣可是下一秒，Chris的手就握住Zach的分身，幫他撸動。

 

｢Chris，你總是讓我感到驚喜，我愛你。｣感到一陣酥麻從下身竄上腦門，Zach再次親吻，在他脖子上吻出無數個吻痕。

  
  


*

 

夏氣蒸騰。

 

加州的陽光熾熱。

 

｢Zach，不過是結婚周年紀念，何必租這麼豪華的場地？我們叫個外賣，在家一起看電影不是比較浪漫嗎？｣Chris覺得這樣太花錢了，因為他們現在位於市區內最高檔婚宴場地，一切都精緻得不得了。

 

「而且何必又做一套新的白西裝？太誇張了啦！」雖然這樣說，還是把高級西裝穿上身。

 

Zach親吻Chris的脖頸，｢你先閉眼睛，等等讓你開再開。｣

 

「賣什麼關子？好吧！」Chris聽話地照做了。

 

Zach引著Chris走到外面。

 

當弦樂團演奏告一段落後，Zach讓他親愛的人睜開雙目。

 

｢……爸爸！媽媽！Katie！｣Chris激動得跳起，眼淚奪眶而出，他立刻衝上前去。

 

Pine家終於又團圓了。

 

｢傻孩子……都多久了，傻孩子……｣Gwynne擦掉淚水，而Robert 則說：｢你丈夫都跟我們懺悔了。我們被他這一年來的誠心給打動了……失去你很痛苦，我們已經學會如何不埋怨，還有寬恕……還有，我們真的很想你，傻孩子……｣

 

Katie：｢他說你很害怕，所以，我們來了。弟弟，不要害怕，我們仍然是家人，無論多麼離奇，只有我們的愛是不會變的。｣

 

Chris又哭了。

 

看來這身體也是個淚水製造機。

 

他回過頭看丈夫，投以無限感激。

 

Zach也被這個場面感動了，而老是怒目的Karl也不得不佩服Zach，心中已經算半個原諒他了。

 

之後，他們過著快樂的日子，相親相愛。

 

連死亡也無法將他們分開。


End file.
